I Missed You
by AmeHime1798
Summary: Eriol is going to England, to do whatever, Tomoyo is all depressed and Sakura-chan is getting worried about her cause she doesn't know why she's so depressed. The rest is on the page. Hope you like. (Discontinued)


~CCS~ 3 Eriol-kunxTomoyo-chan 3

Summery: Eriol is going to England, to do whatever, Tomoyo is all dipressed and Sakura-chan is getting worreied about her cuz' she dosen't know why she's so dipressed. Sakura and her dad and brother are going to England so she invitce Moyo-chan to go with her. And when they get there on the secand day there guess who they bup into...

Tori: I don't own CCS! I love it thought. I really like .G.T. So you may see a lot of 'Nippon' (Japanese)... XD

_**"I... I missed you!"**_

~Flash back~

Tomoyo ran down the stairs as fast as she could; She was late for shcool... They were on the last day of the traimester and she was so exsited to see Eriol that day. Though she woudn't admit it to anyone, not even Sakura herself. She ate as fast as she could and ran out to the limo. "Go..." Tomoyo smiled. And they were off.

~Tomoyo-chan's POV~

"Moyo-chan!" Sakura-chan called. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled at me. I smiled back and then looked at Syaoran-kun, and frowed, I started walking passed them looking down, when a form groue over me, i looked up and smiled and hugged him. "Eriol-kun!" I said. "Good morning Moyo-chan." He smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He asked smiling again. "Hijo ni yoku, arigato." (Go to Google Translate to find out what this is. XD If you don't want to it means 'Very well, Thank you.'') I said, and we started walking again.

'Hokago' (After school) i was in the locker room when i was getting my things something fele on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, and it unfolded. It read: '_Moyo-chan. Can we talk? Meet me in back of the school. Eriol.'_ I walked to where Eriol said to go. And there he was waiting. "Eriol-kun." I smiled, he looked at me with 'Kyofu to fuan'. (fear and worry.) "What's wrong?" I asked.

~Norm POV~

'_I don't think i can do it.'_ Eriol thought to himself. '_I really don't think i can.' _"I'm... Going back to England." Eriol said. '_Wow. I said it.'_ He smiled. Tomoyo frownd. "Oh... When?" She asked, she was infront of him. He frownd, reamebering the day he was going. '_Ashita.' (Tomorrow.)_ "Tomorrow." He said looking down. "So... I have a faver to ask." He said looking into her eyes and smiling. "What is it?" She asked, takeing his hands and holding them in hers. "Will you wait for me?" '_**BAN!' (BANG!)**_ That small sete of words broke her heart. 5 words, just 5. She wasn't hoping for that; she was hoping for this: '_Will you come with me to England?'_ Not '_Will you wait for me.' _ '_JAKU!_' (Jerk.) "Will you?" Eriol asked. "I... Don't know. It's a lot to ask. Isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes. I guess it is." He said looking down, hands falling to his sides.

~End of flash back~

Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura in the plain. Sakura slept on the plain, Tomoyo didn't sleep a winck. _('Kawaiso ni' Meaning: Poor thing.)_ They landed, and fownd the house they were going to be staying at, Sakura's dad finshed Collage and fownd a job, it involved a lot of moveing around, but they still lived in 'Tomoeda'. (Cool, huh?) Tomoyo-chan went to her room and calapsed on her bad. She was so tired, but couldn't stop thinking about Eriol-kun. ('_Kawaiso ni'._) She fell asleep amd wouck the next day. Tomoyo and Sakura-chan were going to the mall, they walked around untill they were hungery and headed to the food court. "Saku-chan. I'm a stuid person..."

~Eriol-kun's POV~

_'I can't go on like this... I wanna see her.'_ I thought to myself. '_But i can't. She''s all the way in Tomoeda.'_ I was walking to the food court, when i heard the most loveliest sound, i thought i was going crazy for even thinking it, but i followed the sound and there she was, the girl i'd wanted to hold in my arms for a week. "TOMOYO!" I sliped. 'Oups' She looked at me and smiled, just smiled. I ran up to her and Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan? Sakura-chan? I'm dreaming arent I?" I asked. "Wait, don't tell me i'm dreaming." I sliped... I mean i walked up to Tomoyo and hugged her, looked at her and kissed her. I'd wanted to do that for a LONG time now. She looked at me and... just stared at me for what seamed like forever. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked, she blinked and said: "Oh... Yes?" Sakura smiled and said: "You guys, I know you've been missing one another, but we are in the mall and people are staring." Sakura sighed, a loving sigh. "Tomoyo-chan? Do you want to come to my place? You can come to Sakura, Syaoran is there. We can eat something." I smiled. "Really?" Sakura said a loving look in her eyes.

(Tori-chan: What ya think of my tiser? Hope you liked... R&R!)


End file.
